


Your Eyes Will Lead Me Straight Back Home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis reunite after a few days apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Will Lead Me Straight Back Home

_“For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.”_

\- Stephanie Perkins

 

~~~

 

“Thanks, Alberto.” Louis muttered, as Alberto handed him his keycard and bid him goodnight.

Slotting the card into the room door, juggling his luggage in his free hand and shoulder, Louis let himself into the hotel suite.

As soon as he set his bags down, Harry ambled in. Wearing nothing but a pair of tight black pants and munching on a banana, Harry grinned when he saw Louis.

“Lou!” Harry said happily, around a mouthful of banana. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

He threw the banana skin onto the coffee table and strode towards Louis.

“Yeah, the car was held up by fans, so—“

Harry cut him off by bending down and kissing him, cupping his jaw with his hands. Louis felt the warm rush of _home_ pour into him from Harry’s warm slick tongue and plush lips. He tasted like banana, but Louis guessed his own mouth was stale from eight hours of travel, and Harry didn’t seem to mind. Harry’s comfort relaxed him, and Louis sagged into him slightly.

Harry pulled away, and swept his thumbs over Louis’ cheekbones. “Hi,” he said, smiling.

“Hi, love,” Louis said, returning his smile, and letting Harry pull him into a hug.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Harry murmured into Louis’ hair.

Louis smiled against Harry’s bare shoulder, pressing his lips briefly against the dip under the edge of his collar bone. “It’s only been a few days.”

“So?” Harry pulled away and looked down at Louis with a crease between his eyebrows.

“I know,” Louis said. He reached up to press his finger into Harry’s dimple, causing it to reappear.

He slid his hand up Harry’s face and into his hair, tugging him down to kiss again. Harry went willingly and sighed contentedly into Louis’ mouth as his hands automatically went to Louis’ hips. No matter how many times they had done this, too many to count, Louis was never able to get over how much he loved Harry’s mouth. Warm and wide, inviting and tasting of home and love and every good thing in Louis’ life. He smiled against Harry’s lips, amused at his own sappiness.

They kissed for several minutes, just standing in the hotel room in God-knows-what city, savoring the time alone together.

Finally Harry pressed a final chaste kiss against the corner of Louis’ mouth, but slid his hands down to spread his fingers over Louis’ bum. “Can we have sex now?” he asked, muffled against Louis’ skin.

Louis threw his head back and laughed. “You’re shameless.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Harry said, his voice dropping low, and squeezing Louis’ bum through his joggers.

“I have been traveling all day, I’m exhausted and smelly,” Louis protested. It was feeble, but it was habit now to keep the pretense up as long as he could. Until Harry broke him.

Even their first kiss had started with Harry cornering him in the X Factor bathroom, stating plain and simple that it was about time that Louis kissed him. Louis had protested that he had no idea what Harry was talking about. Which was an outrageous lie, and he and Harry had both known it as they gazed at each other. So Harry had jumped him and pressed clumsy lips to Louis’ mouth, slightly off-center and utterly perfect. Louis had froze against him for about 15 seconds, Harry still attempting to kiss him, until he had felt the last straw break inside of him, and grabbed Harry’s biceps, pushing his tongue into his mouth and backing Harry into the door. It was still one of Louis’ all-time favorite kisses.

“I don’t care,” Harry argued, trailing kisses down Louis’ jaw and slipping his hands under Louis’ joggers and pants to cup his bare skin.

Louis laughed again and grabbed Harry’s wrists to pull them out of his pants. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“I’ll wait for you,” Harry said, smirking but with his dimples on display. He looked simultaneously like a sex god and an overexcited puppy.

Louis headed towards the bedroom, stripping off his clothes and leaving them in a trail behind him. Harry followed eagerly, carrying Louis’ bags and picking up his clothes as Louis dropped them.

Harry dug through one of the bags and pulled out Louis’ soap and shampoo as Louis pulled off his socks, and handed them helpfully to Louis. Louis took them without comment and shot Harry one last smirk as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Harry had flopped onto the enormous bed and was palming himself contentedly as he watched Louis’ naked arse disappear behind the door. Louis didn’t lock the door.

Harry’s patience apparently ran out while Louis was standing in front of the sink brushing his teeth. He hadn’t dried his hair yet, so it was dripping down his naked back and into the towel wrapped around his hips. Harry opened the bathroom door, allowing the steam to escape into the bedroom. He looked positively predatory as he slunk into the bathroom and met Louis’ eyes in the mirror with heavy lids and dark eyes. Harry stepped up behind Louis and pressed his half-hard cock against the upper swell of Louis’ bum. He had taken off his pants.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him, and continued brushing his teeth.

“C’mon, Lou…” Harry murmured, pressing his hands against Louis’ stomach and dipping his fingers under the towel.

Louis ignored him, bending over to spit into the sink. Harry took advantage of this and licked a trail of water down Louis’ spine. He pressed warm dry kisses back up Louis’ spine and across his shoulders as Louis cupped a handful of water and rinsed his mouth.

“I’m too tired to fuck you,” Louis said flatly.

“Then let me fuck you, I’ll do all the work,” Harry promised, kissing under Louis’ ear, warm and wet. Louis sighed, but couldn’t suppress the shiver of pleasure that zinged through his belly.

When Harry sucked Louis’ earlobe into his mouth, Louis sighed again, half in resignation, half in anticipation.

Louis pushed the towel down to pool at his feet and pushed his bare arse back against Harry’s cock. He placed his hands over Harry’s as they gripped his hips. Louis pulled Harry hands up to his mouth and watched Harry grin droopily as he kissed Harry’s knuckles.

Then without a word, Louis dropped one of Harry’s hands and pulled the other behind him as led Harry back into the bedroom. He pulled Harry on top of him as he lay down, spreading his legs so Harry could settle between them. Harry surged forward and kissed him ferociously, licking into his mouth and sucking Louis’ tongue into mouth. Louis gasped as Harry kissed him like a starving man and ground his cock against Louis,’ which, despite his tiredness, was fattening up between their bodies. Harry appeared completely in control, but the slight tremor in his arms as he held himself over Louis told Louis otherwise.

Harry bit Louis’ lower lip hard enough to pull a whine out of Louis, who bucked his hips up without meaning to. Harry grinned down at him.

“You’ll sleep better this way, nothing like a good orgasm.”

“You better make good on that promise, then.” Louis retorted, the effect somewhat diminished as the last word came out squeaky when Harry ground their cocks together harder than before.

“Oh I will, babe,” Harry drawled, sitting up and brushing his thumbs over Louis’ nipples.

Louis sighed as warm spirals of pleasure wound their way down from Harry’s thumbs to his cock.

“I know.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, Harry still stroking over Louis’ nipples. Then he swooped down and placed a sucking kiss on Louis’ left nipple, pulling another whine out of Louis as his cock fully hardened. Harry kissed across Louis’ chest and pulled the other nipple into his mouth, tugging it gently with his teeth, then swiping his tongue soothingly over it.

Louis squirmed happily as Harry made his way down Louis’ body and brushed his cheek against the line of hair leading to Louis’ cock. It felt like sinking into a warm bath, the pleasure submersing Louis into blissful relaxation. A relaxation he never felt when he was away from Harry.

Harry grabbed Louis’ cock and began stroking gently up and down. Too gently. Louis squirmed again, wanting Harry to get on with it. Harry seemed to know now wasn’t the time for teasing, and he quickly glanced up at Louis, who was staring at Harry’s mouth expectantly, and flashed his dimples.

Harry wasted no more time and promptly sucked the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue and tasting the precome. Louis swore softly as Harry sunk down as far he could before Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat. Though Louis didn’t have much to compare to, he was sure that Harry was one of the best cocksuckers in the world. If not the best.

Harry bobbed up and down for a few moments, but then Louis felt him prepare to sink even lower. Louis shot a hand down and pulled Harry’s curls up. Harry popped off, an obscene string of saliva connecting his mouth to Louis’ cock, and frowned at Louis.

Momentarily distracted by the delicious scene in front of him, Louis stared down at Harry and sucked a breath into his mouth.

“What?” Harry prompted him, sadly breaking the string of saliva.

With difficulty, Louis forced his brain to start working again. “You have to sing tomorrow. You know our rule – no deep throating before performances.”

Okay, so this was more Louis’ rule that Harry had reluctantly agreed to after a few too many times when Harry’s voice had been ridiculously raspy and couldn’t explain it with illness, and Louis’ voice had cracked during his solos. They couldn’t afford any more suspicious questions.

Harry frowned at him again, starting to say, “I don’t—“

“I care.” Louis cut him off. “Anyway, I’m ready for you to fuck me. I can’t stay awake much longer.”

Harry was evidently pleased with this, as he eagerly scrambled for the lube he must have tossed on the bed when Louis was in the shower.

Louis slid a pillow under his hips and spread his legs wider, a spike of arousal shooting through him as he watched Harry pour lube over his fingers. Harry scooted back and kneeled between Louis legs. He pressed the tips of his fingers against Louis’ hole, smearing the lube gently. Louis hissed at cold sensation over his sensitive skin, but it turned to a whimpering gasp as Harry pushed two fingers into him. He watched fondly as Harry’s eyebrows contracted with concentration as he began stretching Louis open.

Harry always took this part the most seriously. When Louis fingered him, he would beg for Louis to hurry up, vehemently denying the need for more prep, desperate to be fucked. But when the tables were turned, Harry was careful and slow, unswayed when Louis assured him he was ready. _Agonizingly_ slow.

“More,” Louis commanded on the verge of begging. “I need more, love.”

Harry complied and tucked a third finger into him. Louis gripped the pillow under his head and bit down on his bicep to ground himself against the overwhelming feelings coursing through him. Stretching, sensitivity, and pain that were so good it made Louis want to scream. He sunk his teeth into his arm, and reached down to grab his cock, squeezing it against softening.

Harry made a disgruntled noise and batted Louis’ hand off his cock, growling, “mine.”

Louis huffed a laugh as Harry grasped Louis’ cock and slid the head into his mouth, sucking fiercely. He kept his fingers in Louis’ arse, still spreading and sliding them in and out. As Louis’ body accepted the intrusion, relaxing against Harry’s fingers, Harry crooked them up and pressed precisely against Louis’ prostate.

Louis gasped and arched his back involuntarily, pressing more of his cock into Harry’s mouth. Sparks were still shooting through his body, down to his toes and out to his fingers, when Harry pressed again and began rubbing.

“Harry!” Louis wailed, needing more, needing Harry to fuck him _right now_. The sparks of pleasure were coursing through him, more a raging fire now.

Harry hummed happily around Louis’ cock, continuing to massage his prostate. Louis swore and squirmed against Harry’s fingers. Harry didn’t seem near stopping, so Louis grabbed his hair again, pulling him roughly up. Harry’s fingers stilled, but stayed pressing against his prostate.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I am going explode. Or come.” Louis threatened, gasping for air between each word.

Harry grinned and withdrew his fingers, Louis clenching around them until he felt unpleasantly empty.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Harry murmured.

 He stretched up and kissed Louis, sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth so he could taste himself. Louis pushed him off, his need for oxygen overriding his love of Harry’s mouth.

Harry sat back on his haunches, and grabbed the lube again. They had stopped using condoms years ago, after much a anticipated and celebrated testing. He slicked his cock perfunctorily then settled back over Louis.

“You good?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “yes, goddammit. Fucking fuck me already.”

Harry chuckled and guided his cock to Louis’ entrance. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and hooked his ankles together to keep them there. Harry pressed in slowly but steadily, Louis squeezed his eyes closed and panted through the exquisite pressure of Harry finally inside of him. Harry kissed Louis’ gasping mouth, his arms shaking as he attempted to hold himself up and control his own pleasure. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, digging blunt nails into strong shoulders. Harry collapsed against Louis as he bottomed out and buried his fingers into Louis’ damp hair, cradling Louis’ head.

They panted into each other’s mouths for a moment, then Harry shifted infinitesimally and Louis whined, opening his eyes.

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, “okay?”

Louis nodded, words failing him.

Harry smiled again, and gripping Louis’ hair, he began thrusting gently, pulling out about halfway and angling his cock to hit Louis’ prostate each time.

“You feel fucking incredible,” Harry muttered, words punctuated by thrusts.

“We are so good at sex. We should do it, like, professionally,” Louis sighed, not even sure what nonsense he was saying.

Harry laughed, delighted. Then he refocused and began thrusting a bit harder. He reached his hand down to stroke Louis in time with his thrusts. Louis was overwhelmed with Harry everywhere, in him, around his cock, pressing his body into the mattress, panting into his mouth. Louis squeezed Harry’s hips with his thighs, using his heels to press Harry into him even harder.

He felt the flame of orgasm begin licking in his belly and spine, and arched under Harry. Louis raked his fingers down Harry back, closing his eyes again and focusing on Harry’s hot smooth sweaty skin, the muscles shifting as Harry thrust into him and stroked him at the same time.

“I’m close. So close,” Louis told him, a whine coloring his words.

Harry continued doing what he was doing, pushing into Louis a little quicker, squeezing his cock a little tighter.

Then he used his other hand, still in Louis’ hair to tug his head back. “Look at me.”

Louis fluttered his eyes open and meeting Harry’s eyes, blown dark in arousal.

Harry swiped his thumb over the head of Louis’ cock and pressed hard against his prostate with his own cock. And that was it. The flames engulfed Louis, exploding into fireworks as Louis came.

Harry fucked him through it, until Louis crumpled back into the bed, legs falling to Harry’s sides and utterly sated.

Harry paused and moved to pull out, “do you want me to…?”

Louis shook his head. “S’okay,” he murmured.

Harry grinned and started fucking Louis again, finally focusing on chasing his own pleasure. Harry went harder and faster than before, but stayed away from Louis’ prostate, knowing he was too sensitive for that.

Louis was _too_ sensitive anyway. He wanted Harry to come in him, but he wanted it happen soon. Louis squirmed, slightly uncomfortable, and wishing that for once Harry didn’t have the stamina of a fucking marathoner.

“C’mon, love,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

He wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips again, and buried his fingers into Harry’s sweaty curls. He tugged them on just the right said of painful and Harry gasped and lost his rhythm, just fucking into Louis with fast random thrusts.

“You’re so good to me, make me feel so good,” Louis whispered.

He was pulling out all the stops, wanting Harry to join him in his hazy afterglow.

Harry whimpered and buried his face in Louis’ neck, thrusting erratically. Louis tugged Harry’s hair again, pulling his head up, and mouthing at the corner of Harry’s jaw.

“C’mon, you’re good,” Louis murmured into Harry’s skin, “I’ve got you.”

Harry whimpered again, and Louis knew he was close. Louis squeezed Harry’s hips with his thighs and bit hard into the soft skin under the corner of Harry’s jaw. It was Louis’ spot. It was also Harry’s weakness.

Harry cried out and came, his body trembling. Louis sucked and licked the skin under Harry’s jaw as Harry rode out his orgasm, satisfied that it would be a lovely bruise tomorrow.

Louis pulled Harry into a breathless kiss as Harry sagged into him, his body relaxed and the last trembles working their way out of him. They pulled apart so Harry could catch his breath and Louis pet Harry’s sweaty curls away from his face as he rested against Louis.

Finally after a few minutes, their breath normalized and Louis pushed at Harry’s hips.

“Off of me, you giant lump,” Louis ordered.

Harry grinned and pulled his softening cock out of Louis, who winced at the discomfort.

“Sorry, babe,” Harry said, his smirk contradicting his words.

Louis huffed, and said, “go get a flannel.”

Harry obeyed, his pale arse flexing as he walked into the bathroom. He came back a moment later with a warm flannel and cleaned the come off of Louis’ belly and chest, and then the lube and come between his legs. Finally he wiped his own cock off, and threw the flannel on the floor.

He lay back on the bed, turning on his side so his back was facing Louis. Louis leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp. He slid close to Harry and pressed himself along his body, pulled the covers over them, and placed a kiss on the back of Harry’s sweaty neck.

Louis draped his arm over Harry’s side to cover his hand in his own, interlacing their fingers. Harry pulled Louis’ hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips over Louis’ knuckles, the same as Louis had done earlier.

Louis sighed happily, already drifting off to sleep.

“S’good to be home,” he said into the dark quiet room.

It was an odd thing to say in a hotel room in a city he couldn’t remember, but Harry understood.

“It is,” Harry murmured, just as Louis slipped into sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first 1D fic. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments and thoughts, I appreciate it!
> 
> Also, I am looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested, please message me on my tumblr justaboatandafatbird.tumblr.com


End file.
